Gil Pan Read Along
Narrator: This is the story of Gil Pan. You can read along with me in your book. You'll know when it's time to turn the page when the chimes ring like this. (chimes ringing) Let's begin now. Susan Test and her brothers, Lumpy and Roo, were restless. It was almost their bedtime, but they weren't sleepy at all. "What shall we play?" asked Lumpy, with a sigh. "I'm tired of all our old games." "Well," said Susan, "I could tell you a story about Gil Nexdor." "Hurray!" shouted Roo and Lumpy. So Susan told them about Gil Nexdor and the pirates. Susan knew lots of stories about Gil Nexdor. Gil was a magical boy who lived in Never Land with his friends, the Lost Animal Boys, and a lioness cub named Kiara. In Susan's stories, Gil and his friends had lots of exciting adventures. After Susan had finished the story, Lumpy and Roo pretended to be pirates. "Take that!" shouted Lumpy, as he waved his toy sword. Just then the children heard a voice just outside their window. "It must be around here somewhere," the voice said. The children looked out. It was Gil Nexdor! Gil flew by the nursery window often. He loved Susan's stories, especially since they were all about him! But the last time he had visited the nursery he had left something behind. "Have you seen my shadow?" Gil asked. "Oh, Gil," said Susan with a chuckle. "Here's your shadow. Sit down and I'll sew it back on!" While Susan sewed Gil's shadow back on, her brothers asked Gil about Never Land. "Never Land!" said Gil with a laugh. "It's a wonderful place! I'll take you there," he offered. "Once we're there, Susan, you can tell the Lost Animal Boys your stories. And Lumpy and Roo can help us fight pirates!" "But how can we get there?" Susan asked. "That's easy. All you've got to do is fly. Just think happy thoughts," Gil told them. The children thought their happiest thoughts, but they still couldn't fly. "We won't be able to go with you," said a disappointed Susan. Gil was puzzled for a moment, but then he laughed. "I forgot the pixie dust!" he said. He sprinkled some of Kiara's magic dust on the children. In no time at all they were flying through the air on their way to Never Land! Before the children knew it, they had reached Never Land. Susan sighed and said, "Oh, Gil, it's just as I dreamed it would be!" Suddenly they heard a mighty boom, and a cannonball zoomed past them! It had come from the pirate ship below, which belonged to Captain Percival C. McLeach, Gil's enemy, and a hungry Indian rock python named Kaa had swallowed it. Now, McLeach spent all his time trying to catch Gil. "Don't be scared!" said Gil. "We can outfly him easily." Gil brought Susan and her brothers to his home. He lived in a secret underground hideout with Augie Doggie, Boo Boo Bear, Pixie, Dixie, Baba Looey, and Ding-A-Ling Wolf were waiting outside to welcome Gil Nexdor and his new friends. They were happy to hear that Susan was going to tell them stories. But Kiara was unhappy. She thought Gil liked his new friends better than he liked her! She was especially jealous of Susan. So while Gil showed Susan, Lumpy, and Roo his secret hideout, Kiara flew away. Later, the Lost Animal Boys offered to take Roo and Lumpy on a tour of Never Land. "Oh, boy!" said Roo as they marched through the jungle. "I bet we'll have plenty of exciting adventures here!" As the boys followed Lumpy through the jungle, none of them noticed all the mysterious eyes that watched them from behind the bushes and trees! Without warning, a group of futuristic characters leaped out of the bushes and grabbed the boys! The futuristic characters tied up the boys and took them to the Futuristic village. At the village, George Jetson, the leader of the futuristic characters, was waiting for them. He was very angry. "Where is my daughter, Princess Judy?" he asked the Lost Animal Boys. "What have you done with her?" "We haven't done anything with her," said the boys. "Will you let us go now?" "No," answered George. Meanwhile, Gil was giving Susan her own tour of Never Land. As they flew, Gil suddenly noticed Captain McLeach and his first mate, Mr. Snoops, in a small boat. They were heading for Skull Rock and they were not alone. They had captured Princess Judy Jetson. Gil and Susan flew closer. "If you don't tell us where Gil Nexdor's hideout is, we will leave you here!" McLeach said to Judy. But Judy refused even to look at McLeach. At once Gil flew to rescue Judy. "Stop what you're doing, McLeach, or you'll have to answer me!" Gil shouted. McLeach and Gil began fighting, but Gil was much too quick for the poacher. In the water nearby, Kaa watched as Gil and McLeach fought. It was the very same snake that had once swallowed McLeach's hand. Kaa had liked the taste so much that he always followed McLeach around, hoping to get another bite! McLeach was no match for Gil, and he soon fell into the water. Kaa had been waiting for this chance! McLeach, however, was determined to escape his gaping jaws. "Snoops!" he shouted. "Save me!" "I'm coming, captain, I'm coming! Hold on!" Snoops shouted, as he rowed swiftly towards McLeach. While Snoops rescued Captain McLeach from the snake, Gil quickly untied Judy. Then Gil flew away, carrying Judy in his arms. Susan followed them to the Futuristic village. George was very happy to get his daughter back. He released all the boys at once. Then he gave orders for a big celebration. Everyone sang and danced and had a wonderful time. After the party, Gil, Susan, and all the boys went back to the secret hideout. Kiara hadn't gone to the party. She was still jealous of Susan, and when everyone returned, Kiara flew off by herself. She was so angry that she didn't notice someone watching her. Suddenly, the little lioness cub found herself trapped in a bag! Snoops hurried back to the ship with Kiara. Once aboard the ship, Snoops released Kiara. "Welcome aboard, Miss Kiara," said Captain McLeach. "I am sure you have noticed," he continued, "that things have gone from bad to worse on this island since that girl Susan arrived. Tomorrow I'll be leaving this island forever. I'll take Susan to sea with me if you tell me where I can find her." All Kiara wanted was to get rid of Susan. She dipped her paws in some ink, then on the map she showed McLeach where the hideout was. She didn't know McLeach was really after Gil! "You've been most helpful!" sneered McLeach. "Now I have Gil Nexdor where I want him!" Captain McLeach locked Kiara in a cage and ordered his guards to surround Gil's hideout. Meanwhile, Susan and her brothers had decided it was time to go home. The Lost Animal Boys wanted to join them, but Gil didn't want to leave Never Land. So he stayed behind in the hideout, and never saw the guards capture Susan and the boys as they left. The guards took Susan and the boys to the ship. They tied the frightened children to the big mast. "I'll give you a choice," said McLeach. "Become pirates or walk the plank!" When Kiara heard McLeach's plan, she knew she had to warn Gil. She was finally able to break open the cage of the door and escape! Then she quickly flew back to the hideout. Excitedly she told Gil that he had to save Susan and the boys. Back on the pirate ship, Captain McLeach was demanding an answer. "What will it be," said McLeach, "a pirate's life or the plank?" "I'm sure Gil Nexdor will rescue us," Susan whispered to the boys. Then, bravely, she said to McLeach, "We will never become pirates! We will die first!" And she walked onto the plank and jumped off. Everyone waited for the splash, but the splash never came. Gil arrived just in time to catch Susan as she fell. "Oh, Gil, I knew you would come!" Susan said happily. Gil took Susan to a safe place. Then he returned to fight Captain McLeach. "I'll get you this time, Gil Nexdor," cried McLeach. The two began fighting while the children and the guards watched. As always, Gil was much quicker than the poacher. They fought all the way up to the ship's rigging. As McLeach jabbed his sword at Gil, he lost his balance. Much to the delight of Kaa below, McLeach fell into the sea with a big splash! Once the guards saw that Gil had defeated their captain, they gave up the fight. They decided to follow McLeach and abandon ship. It was difficult for the guards to keep up with their captain, however, Captain McLeach was swimming very fast trying to escape the hungry snake! Back on the ship, everyone cheered for Gil. They were surprised to hear him give orders to cast off. "Where are we going?" Susan asked him. "I'm taking you home," Gil told her. At Gil's command, Kiara happily sprinkled the pirate ship with golden pixie dust to make it fly! Soon the children were back in the nursery. They knelt by their window and watched the magical ship sail off into the starry sky. As they waved good-bye, Susan, Lumpy, and Roo knew they would never forget their adventures with Gil Nexdor. Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Read Along Stories